At a Crazy Sleepover
by xpinkrawrrs
Summary: Tenten's having a sleepover party at her house. She invites Ino, Sakura and Hinata. But what she didn't know was that the guys are going to be there, and she promised her parents an only girls slumber party. What will she do now? What will be the outcome
1. Chapter 1

At a Crazy sleepover

Chapter 1- Tenten's sleepover news

This is my first fanfiction. Hope it's good... if it isn't, I'll try my best to make it better.

"Hey Sakura," Ino called

"What Ino?"

"Tenten said her parents are going away for a week and she said the house would be empty and it'll be very lonely."

"And?..." Sakura looked at her closely.

"And…" Ino said excitingly, "She said her parents said okay to a sleepover at her house!"

"Ahh, NO WAY!" Sakura screamed.

"Yes way Sakura! It's going to be very exciting!"

"I know," said Sakura finally calming down, "did you tell Hinata yet?"

"No, but lets,"

"Yes, lets go."

"Really?" Hinata said.

"Yes really it's going to be so fun! Come please?" Ino pleaded.

"Umm… I guess I can come" Hinata answered.

"YAY! GIRLS UNITE!" Sakura and Ino both shouted.

"A sleepover? Can I come?!"

Ino stopped and looked around to see Naruto with the I'm-coming-and-you-can't-stop-me look.

"No, you can't come. It's a all girls sleepover party." Ino said flatly.

"Ahh and why not?! It's fun to have guys at a sleepover.

"Right Shikamaru?" Naruto said nudging Shikamaru.

"Uhh..yeah.." Shikamaru said not paying attention to what Naruto have asked.

"Well… then, if you all think it's true, then it's all settled, it's going to be a guys and girls sleepover party." Ino said giving in.

"It can't hurt, can it?" Said Hinata.

"Oh whatever, Tenten never said no guys right?" Sakura said smiling.

The three girls linked arms and marched out of the room, but after a few seconds they realized… "Oh and the party's tonight at 8:00. It'll be the whole week." Ino said before they left for the second time.

At Tenten's 8:00pm…

"Oh my god.. Tenten's house is so big." Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she keeps complaining it's small.."Ino replied as she scanned the house.

"Come on.. lets go, you don't want to stand outside the whole time now would you? Or is it you just want to wait for Shikamaru to come?" Sakura said teasingly.

Ino glared at her, as Sakura rang the doorbell.

The door opened a few moments later and there stood Tenten in her pjs.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata stared at her…she was so 'pink'..like Sakura you can say. Her top was pink her pants were pink and they had BUNNIES. Bunnies..oh gosh they don't even go well together..Tenten and bunnies? Her slippers were pink too and not to mention she was holding a pink pillow. Pink much?

"HELLO! Earth to Sakura, come in dummy don't just stand there like an idiot."

"OH..Oh, hey Tenten, didn't hear you, ahahaha.." Sakura said as she went in.

After about what it seemed like ½ hour, the girls came into Tenten's room with their pjs on. Suddenly they heard the bell. "Huh? I wonder who's that. Hey guys did you invite anyone else?" Tenten said as she went to get the door. Ino and Sakura looked at each other. "Uh. I-Ino, did you by any chance tell her about the guys?"

"Um, Sakura"Ino said beginning to feel nervous. " I thought you did,"

"No I didn't! YOU did. Well you were suppose to tell her." Sakura glared at her.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure Tenten.." Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence because..

"SAKURA, INO, HINATA!!! YOU GUYS WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!!!"

"Ah Tenten we can explain!" Ino said quickly as Tenten entered the room followed by the guys who were looking very confused. Not only Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru was there, but Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Rock Lee was there too.

"NO, you can't! You guys don't understand. They're not supposed to be here." Tenten said as she calmed down.

"And why not, you guys invited us, and NOW you tell us we aren't suppose to be here. We're not going anywhere," Kiba said as he dumped his things in the middle of the room.

"You guys can't! My parents will kill me. I promise them it's going to be only you guys! Now you invite everybody? They're going to trash my house! They can't stay they HAVE to go." Tenten said impatiently.

"Tenten, don't worry we're not going to trash this place, and we're not leaving." Naruto said.

"Too bad, you guys have to go, and NOW. What if my parents decide to come back early? And they find all of you in my house? What would they say? I'll be grounded till I'm 100!"

"OH, you don't need to wait that long till you're 100. NO WAIT, you don't have to wait at all," Kiba exclaimed.

Tenten arched an eyebrow at him.

"See everybody, it's all so logical, you see I finally understood what the name Tenten meant. Ten times ten is 100. Don't worry, Tenten you're already 100 yrs old. And you act like one too. Always fussing about every little thing."

If Ino and Sakura hadn't held her back, man would Kiba be on the floor right now. "Okay you know what. You guys can stay but if you guys mess up my house, you'll leave immediately, understand?!"

"YES" Naruto and Kiba said as they saluted. Hinata giggled.

**Okay this is my first chapter of my first fanfic. Sorry, I know it's a little short, but I'll make the next one longer ( I'll try anyways ) please review. THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi's Love- The old, the new and the in between?

**Okay the second chapter, my story sucks so far but I'll try to make it better.**

"Okay then, what should we do now that the guys are here? This just wrecks my plan for an all girls slumber party," Tenten said looking Sakura and Ino.

"Hey I know, every sleepover have the game Truth or Dare. It's only the best slumber party game invented." Ino flashed a big smile.

"Fine, Truth or Dare it is. I'll get something we can spin" Tenten said as she looked around for anything that can spin.

"No worries, I've got a bottle, a girls gotta be prepared for when life takes a turn." Ino smile just got bigger.

"What the hell, I totally didn't get what you were trying to say, and where did you get that bottle?" Sakura said as she stared at Ino who was smiling non stop.

"As I.."

"Okay I don't want to know," Tenten grabbed the bottle from Ino and spun it. " I'll go first." It landed on Ino. Tenten looked up, "Stop smiling Ino, it's starting to get on my nerves. God, Ino Truth or Dare?"

"Let's go with Truth, since I KNOW you going to dare me to stop smiling."

"FINE, be that way. Ino, who do you like?" Tenten asked as Sakura and Hinata giggled.

"What? No, I'm not telling you. Mind your own business,"

"Ino, that's part of the game, don't be an idiot and tell us," Neji said.

"HEY! And Neji since _when_ did you get so curious?" Ino said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, Okay. Fine Ino, is the person you like in this room?" Tenten asked impatiently, this was taking forever for her to answer she thought.

"Well duh! Who else do I spend time with besides these you guys here?" Ino rolled her eyes. "My turn!" Ino spun the bottle and it landed on Shikamaru. Ino froze and looked up at Shikamaru.

"GO Ino! Hurry up and ask truth or dare." Sakura said.

Ino gulped, "Okay Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

" This is troublesome, umm.. I'll go with dare."

"Hey I see Shikamaru's not a chicken," Kiba commented.

"Shut up," Ino glared at Kiba.

"Come on Ino, you're taking forever," Tenten said sighing.

Ino bit her lips, what should she ask him to do? OH GOD, why did it have to be him! When she gets to the washroom or when she's alone, she is going seriously slap herself.

"You know what, how about, Shikamaru we dare you to stop saying troublesome until tomorrow morning AFTER breakfast." Tenten got tired of waiting and without asked Ino if that was okay, she just suggested that idea.

Ino stared at her, she LOVED the way he always complain that everything was troublesome. She LOVED the way he always complains about HER and says that she was troublesome. And now she won't be able to hear that word until tomorrow? She is going to kill Tenten. (A/N – Okay, I'm getting tired of the truth or dare game already. And I NEED to get to the point of this chapter.)

Tenten looked at the clock, " Hey, what do you know, it's already 11:00," She pretends a yawn and crawls to her bed.

"HEY, where are we going to sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that, if you brought sleeping bags, you can use them, if not… come with me."

Tenten lead them to a room with 2 beds. It wasn't a very big room but it was big enough to hold a desk, 2 beds and a few chairs. "It's not exactly big but I'll think you guys can manage." She yawned and stretched her arms. "Let see Neji, you can stay with…"

"ME, since we are GOOD TEAM MATES, he can stay with ME!" Okay no need guessing who that was.

"Yeah, sure.." Tenten said looking at him weirdly. "Neji can stay with Lee then."

Neji looked like he have been sentence to jail. Eyes open wide, "You are joking." He said after a while of staring at Tenten.

"Why would she be? LETS GO team mate!" Lee dragged Neji into the room and closed the door.

"Let's move on." Tenten started to walk down the hall to the next door on the left. " Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke can stay here since this room is bigger, it has 4 beds, good night." She ignored their expressions and pointed down the hall to the door on the right. "AND, Shino and Kiba can stay there," She yawned AGAIN.

"Tenten are you that tired?" Sakura wondered.

"Yeah Sakura, I'm guessing you guys have sleeping bags because I'm going to beedd..yawn …now."

"Yeah right, we didn't bring anything except our clothing," Ino said.

"What.. oh god, fine you can stay in the room beside mines, it has a bunk bed and a regular bed. I hope you guys don't fight over it."

"I CALL THE SINGLE BED" Ino yelled.

"YEAH, IN YOUR DREAMS INO- PIG"

"Sorry I can't reply to your stupid comment forehead girl because right now I'm FULLY awake." Ino said as she started to walk down the hall.

Sakura didn't wait for anything; she started to run down the hall like a maniac. Ino must have heard her footsteps because she started to run too. They both reached the room at the same time and started to breathe heavily (déjà vu much?) "FIRST" They both yelled at the same time.

"How about HINATA gets the single bed and you two get the bunk, it'll take forever to sort this out."

"What!?"

"Too bad no arguments" and she pushed Hinata into Ino and Sakura. Then she shut the door and went back to her room. "Yes, peace and quiet…" Tenten drifted off to sleep…

Next morning.

Tenten got up and thought that there was just TOO many people to cook for. "Hey guys wait up!" She called to the ninjas who were walking down the hall towards the kitchen. "Let's go out and eat instead. I don't think I have enough food for you all anyways."

½ hour later they arrived at the ramen shack. WOW EXACTLY where they want to be right now. Hey had arguments on where to go for breakfast and Naruto being annoying and all out yelled the others and suggested they go to the ramen shack. And, yup he won and so now they end up having ramen for breakfast.

"Naruto?"

They turned around to see Kakashi sensei, Asuma sensei and Kurenai sensei standing behind them. They were kind of startled by their appearance. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Do we have to have a reason for us to be here?" Kakashi said.

"Where's Gai sensei?" Lee asked.

"HERE!!!!!! HERE I AM LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI…" Before they could do anything. Neji and Tenten pulled apart the two ninjas.

"Okay now that he's here, I don't think I'll have a very peaceful breakfast." Neji commented.

"HEY GUESS WHAT??!" Gai sensei screamed excitedly.

"What." Everybody replied in monotone.

"I accidentally bumped onto this girl, and she was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo pretty. She had such a nice smile and she even said sorry to me. And you know how it is. No one ever says sorry to me." He said this very fast and in one breath too.

"Your point?" Neji asked.

"The point is I THINK I'M IN LOVE."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…"Tenten practically fell over from laughing. As if anyone would like Gai sensei. And he even said this girl was pretty. That girl would defiantly ignore him. "So, who is this girl?" Tenten restrained herself from laughing.

Gai sensei put one hand behind his head and said " I don't know, I haven't asked her yet." He put his hand down and looked around "Hey, but there she is now!" Everyone looked over to see a young women around her 20's walking towards them. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing a skirt down to her knees. _She does have a very nice smile. _Asuma thought. The women who was heading towards them smiled at Gai who was looking straight at her.

"You mean Kyoko?" Kakashi said when he finally looked up from his book. Everyone now turned their head to Kakashi.

"You know her?" Gai sensei asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty good friends I guess."

"How did you meet her?" Gai asked suspiciously.

"Oh once when I was on a mission, I came across a young lady who was having some trouble with some guys, I forgot their names but I remember one of the brothers were trying to propose to her."

"AND?" Everyone asked impatiently. They were all eager to hear his story.

"And she said she didn't want to accept it, So the guys were forcing her to do so. I being kind in all arrived on time to rescue her.."

"YOU? Arrive on time? One in a million chance." Sasuke said.

"And, end of story. She told me her name was Kyoko and yeah we became friends."

**A/N – Oh my god. Déjà vu again. Remember? **

"Hey Kakashi." The girl smiled again.

"Oh hey." Kakashi simply gave a reply. The girl smiled again and walked over to him.

Why is that she looks so happy? Towards Kakashi? Maybe she likes him. Sakura thought.

_She does look very pretty and I do like her smile but I don't really know if I exactly like her or not. _Asuma thought and he continued to stare at her. Kurenai on the other hand was aware that he was doing so. She found herself annoyed with him. Now Kakashi and Kyoko were talking non stop and they were laughing which made everybody wonder and Gai sensei now looked as if he was struck with lightning. HOW IS IT THAT HIS RIVAL ALWAYS WINS? STUPID KAKASHI.

"You know what, I'm just going to eat breakfast now and stop looking at them." Tenten said and she startled everyone who were looking so intensively at Kakashi and Kyoko talking and laughing and talking. You get the idea.

**Oh my god. This chapter is so boring. BUT I'LL PROMISE to make it better. Sorry this chapter ended so abruptly. I ran out of ideas for this chapter. Thanks for the 2 reviews I got. HEY IT'S A START xD even though there was 2. PPLLLLZ REVIEW. –xpinkrawrrs.**

**Ps – I type slow and I suck at writing so I may take a while for me to update. But review this one. THANKS. **


End file.
